


I love you this much.

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cathy wants to show her daddies how much she loves, with her uncle Rays help can she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you this much.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these guys just looking after them. Thank you ButterflyGhost for letting me borrow Cathy I hope I didn't let you down with her. Thank you happy29 for the prompt. A huge thank you to my beta ds_Tiff love you loads xxx
> 
> _-----------------------------
> 
> My prompt for you guys is Falling Star.
> 
> \---------------------------•••••

Ray walked into the kitchen pausing in the doorway to watch his niece ,Cathy, who was sitting at the kitchen table with her head resting on her fists, her little tongue poking out at the corner of her mouth in concentration. He smiled on seeing her doing that, she looked just like Benny. 

Making his presence known, Ray greeted her as he came fully into the room, “Hi Cathy, what are you up to?  Are you in here all on your own?”

Sighing deeply Cathy gave her uncle a tiny smile as she answered him, “Hi Uncle Ray, Nonna is out hanging the washing.”

Ray glanced out of the window to see his mother hanging the washing.  Smiling, he shook his head.  Even though he’d bought her a state of the art environmentally friendly dryer, she still hung out the washing.

Sitting next to Cathy he asked, “So why the sad look on your face? Is there something wrong?”

Shaking her head Cathy looked up at him with her baby blues before speaking, “No Uncle Ray, nothing’s wrong, but I am trying to think of something nice to do for my Daddies, I want to show them how much I love them.”

Ray thought for a moment before saying, “Why don't we have some milk and cookies and think about it, we might come up with something nice, what do you say?”

The little girl’s face brightened up at this, “Yes please, Uncle Ray.”

Kissing her forehead Ray went and got them both a glass of milk and a plate of cookies and sat back down beside her.

They were half way through the cookies when Ma Vecchio came back in.  She smiled at seeing her son and granddaughter in deep conversation eating her home-made cookies and drinking ice cold milk.

Putting her basket down she greeted them, “Hello Raymondo, Cathy, what are you two up to?”

Going over to her, Ray gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, “Hi Ma, Cathy and I are just chatting, she wants to do something nice to show her Daddies how much she loves them.”

Ma's heart melted at this sweet little girl and what she wanted to do. “Why don't you make a collage, with photos and nice words to tell them?” Ma suggested.

Cathy clapped her hands and Ray almost joined in, but instead he said with glee, “Ma, that is a fantastic idea!”

Cathy spoke with just as much glee as Ray had, “I love it, will you help please and we can surprise my Daddies with it?”

Picking Cathy up and hugging her, Ray smiled, “Of course we will, honey.”

Cathy gave her Uncle a big hug and kiss. “Thank you Uncle Ray, I love you.”

Kissing her cheek he replied “Love you too.”

Just then Ben and Ray Kowalski came into the kitchen, they stopped and smiled at what they saw.

Ben went over and gave his daughter a kiss, “Hi sweetheart.”

“Hi Daddy Ben, hi Daddy Ray,” she replied with a smile, giving her Dad a kiss back.

Ray still felt his heart flutter when she called him that and he went over to give her a kiss too. “Hey Sweet Knees, what are you up to?”

Grinning and still holding onto her Uncle’s neck, she replied, “Nothing Daddy Ray.  Uncle Ray and me have plans.”

Raising an eyebrow Ray asked, “You do?”

Nodding, Ray Vecchio answered, “We sure do.  So can I borrow my niece for a few hours, Benny?  Ray?”

Exchanging looks they agreed and Ben spoke for them both, “Of course you can Ray, will you be OK?”

Hugging Cathy in his arms, Ray was thrilled to be trusted like that, “Of course we will, OK Cathy say bye and we will be off”

Giving her Daddies and her Nonna one more kiss and hug before patting Dief, they left to set off on their mission.

With Cathy strapped in and with camera in hand, they made their way around taking photos in all their favourite places, the turtles at the zoo for Daddy Ray and what was now a happy memory, the polar bears and of course the park and the swimming pool were included.

While they stopped for McDonald’s Ray asked the little girl, “So Cathy, is there anywhere else you would like to take a picture of for your project?”

Nodding while eating her fries, she swallowed before speaking, she was after all Benton Fraser's daughter, “Yes Uncle Ray, I would like to take a picture where I met my Daddies for the first time in the hotel.”

That brought a lump to Ray's throat as he thought about her request.  How can a young girl be so sentimental? Finally he managed to find his voice around the lump, “Sure sweetheart, we can do that.”

Last on the list was of course to buy supplies to make the collage, cardboard and glue, glitter and stickers of course to make the project complete.

Ben and Ray wondered what they were up to as they disappeared into the den shortly after coming home.

Sitting next to Ben, Ray bumped his shoulder and jerked his head towards the closed door, “What do you think they are doing in there? Something funny by the sounds of all that laughing we can hear.”

Ben smiled on hearing the laughter pour out from behind the closed door.  Shaking his head he replied, “I really don't know, I suspect we will find out soon.”

Finally Cathy and Ray emerged from the den covered in glitter.  Gathering everyone in the living room, Cathy used her walker to stand to speak to them.

Looking at her Uncle she got the nod to start. “Hi Daddy Ben, Daddy Ray, I wanted to do something nice for you.  Look…”

Uncovering the project Ben and Ray’s eyes filled with tears at what they saw. It was everything they loved to do together on one card, including pictures of them all. Pointing, Cathy spoke again, “This is where we go swimming and I don't hurt my boo boo, this is my favourite turtle and polar bear, we had fun there. The park where we play and the best place is here,” she said, pointing to the hotel, “This is where I met my Daddies for the first time and I want to tell you…” she paused and opened her arms as wide as she could with her Uncle’s help, “I LOVE YOU THIS MUCH!”

Everyone had tears in their eyes as Ben and Ray picked up their daughter, kissing her cheek and cuddling her close.  Spinning her around, they spoke with more love then they thought possible in their voices “And we love you this much!”

Looking at her Daddies with just as much love in her eyes, she asked, “So do you like it?”

In one voice they replied with tenderness in their voices that filled the room, “We love it and we love you sweetheart.”

The End


End file.
